Um Garoto entre Nós
by Eileen Evans Malfoy
Summary: Harry queria férias diferentes antes de seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, ele conseguiu... em Manhattan e com direito a um novo amor. Harry/Chuck. SLASH.


**O personagens de Harry Potter e Gossip Girl não me pertencem (se fossem o Harry nunca iria ficar com a Gina no final) e a fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.**

**Pares**: Harry/Chuck – os outros ainda não decidi.

**Aviso:** Terá conteúdo homossexual, se não gosta não leia. Não foi por falta de aviso.

**Obs:** Nessa fic Harry derrotou Voldemort da mesma forma que a história original, porém, no sexto ano, o envolvimento com a Gina foi no começo do mesmo ano e não chegou a metade dele (me desculpem, mas não gosto dela).

* * *

**Um Garoto entre Nós**

Capítulo 01 – Novos Horizontes

No início das férias antes do 7º ano em Hogwarts, Harry decidiu que com a derrota de Voldemort, este ano seria diferente, ele não iria passar com os tios, afinal não precisava mais da proteção que o sangue de sua tia lhe proporcionava, ele finalmente teria um tempo só para ele.

A idéia principal era ir para Grimmauld Place, começar a reformá-la e com o tempo que sobrasse iria conhecer melhor Londres, em vez de passar o restante do verão com os Weasley. Não que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa grave, mas após o início do namoro de Ron e Hermione, a amizade já não era mais a mesma, tinham se distanciado um pouco, afinal é um pouco chato ficar de vela no meio dos dois se agarrando pelos cantos, Harry entendia, eles estavam tentando compensar o tempo perdido. O Trio de Ouro já não era mais um trio.

Foi pensando nisso que o moreno decidiu que a reforma poderia esperar, que ele iria aproveitar essas férias, seria um momento só dele, por isso se encontrava em um avião indo em direção aos Estados Unidos, mais precisamente a Manhattan.

Depois de uma viagem longa de avião e a procura de um bom Hotel na cidade, Harry estava exausto, necessitando de um banho quente e uma cama. O Empire Hotel parecia ser um dos melhores hotéis por perto, se não o melhor.

Chegando à recepção Harry esperou a recepcionista atender a senhora a sua frente, até que foi chamado

-Boa tarde Sr. Em que posso ajudá-lo? - Perguntou a recepcionista loira, com cara de poucos amigos.

-Boa tarde. Gostaria de uma suíte.

-O senhor já sabe quantos dias vai ficar hospedado? - a mulher parecia um gravador - pensou Harry.

-Ainda não, mas deve ser em torno de três semanas.

-Certo o seu quarto será o 406- respondeu entregando a chave – Tenha uma boa estadia Sr.?

-Potter – Disse Harry indo em direção ao elevador – Obrigado.

Chegando ao quarto não pode deixar de admirar a beleza do local, paredes em cor creme e marrom cor mogno, os móveis combinando, fazendo essas sobreposições com a cor clara e escura, a cama caberia três pessoas tranquilamente, tudo demonstrando a riqueza e sofisticação do local.

-Eu preciso logo de um banho – disse o moreno largando suas coisas e procurando o banheiro. E este sem duvida também era muito bonito, com uma banheira enorme, não tão grande como a do banheiro dos monitores em Hogwarts, mas com certeza era grande.

Depois do banho relaxante, Harry foi se deitar. Nunca pensou que uma viagem de avião fosse tão exaustiva, estava só começando a anoitecer quando ele adormeceu.

No outro dia acordou cedo, tomou um banho rápido e decidiu conhecer a cidade. Tomou café ali por perto mesmo e depois foi fazer compras, ou melhor, renovar seu guarda roupa. Já estava na hora de colocar fora aquelas roupas gigantes e velhas que eram de seu primo, sua única roupa melhor era a que estava vestindo, presente de natal dos gêmeos Weasley.

* * *

Aqui estou eu olhando para a vendedora como se ela estivesse falando outra língua comigo

- O que diabos um Ives Saint Laurent ou Louis Vutton? - Acho que disse isso em voz alta porque ela está me olhando como se eu fosse um ET.

- Você não conhece essa marca? Ela me perguntou com aquele ar espantado.

- Não. Não ligo muito para essas coisas.

- Certo – me olhou como se eu tivesse dito uma ofensa. Agora sim me senti um ET.

- Então vou trazer umas peças e o Sr. dá uma olhada em qual prefere.

- Obrigado.

- Isso provavelmente vai levar horas. No que você foi se meter! – gemeu Harry.

* * *

Depois de algumas horas, muitas sacolas e uma boa quantidade de dinheiro gastada, Harry estava de volta ao Empire, largou suas coisas no quarto e desceu ao bar do hotel.

Pediu uma bebida e não pode deixar de reparar na discussão do casal que estava próximo, o homem era moreno, estava vestido formalmente com terno e gravata, muito bonito e não devia ser muito mais velho do que Harry. A mulher aparentava ser um pouco mais jovem morena com roupas muito bonitas, mas que pareciam não condizer com sua idade, ela não devia tentar parecer mais velha – pensou Harry.

- Blair, você sabe que eu te amo, sabia no que estava se metendo quando foi falar com o Jack - Disse o moreno na discussão.

- Não importa. Mentiu para mim, planejou tudo com ele. Me magoou muito Chuck.

- Mas o acordo com ele foi o mesmo que eu e você combinamos. Qual a diferença? Não coloque toda a culpa em mim.

- Já chega Chuck, essa conversa não vai levar a lugar nenhum. É melhor não nos falarmos por um tempo, preciso pensar - e saiu em direção ao hall de entrada.

- Como se ela fosse dar o braço a torcer – terminou indo pedir uma bebida.

Harry o viu se aproximar e sentando ao seu lado no bar.

- Me vê um Whisky duplo com gelo – pediu o rapaz.

- Claro Sr.

- Depois dessa acho que eu desisto – Harry o ouviu murmurar.

Ele parece deprimido – pensou Harry e não se contendo perguntou – Você está bem? Desculpe, acho que acabei escutando uma parte de sua conversa – Completou corando um pouco.

- Eu sempre fico bem. Não tem problema quase todos devem ter escutado a discussão mesmo – o tom voz dele indicava que isso já era algo normal.

- Você veio de onde? Seu sotaque parece inglês.

- Sou de Surrey, Inglaterra, mas atualmente estou me mudando para Londres - sorriu o moreno – A propósito, meu nome é Harry, Harry Potter.

-Prazer, Chuck, Chuck Bass e moro aqui no hotel. Na verdade o hotel é meu – completou tomando mais uma dose do seu Whisky.

- Nossa! Você é o dono? – ele perguntou assombrado - É muito bonito... er... o hotel, me referia ao hotel – corou pela gaguejada e a mancada que deu.

- É... o hotel é bem bonito – deu um sorriso meio sacana e completou – Herdei do meu pai...

Depois disso ficou um silêncio um tanto quanto desagradável.

- Então... vou subindo... tem uma garrafa de Whisky me esperando no meu quarto, te vejo por aí – se despediu o tal Chuck Bass.

- Certo... er... te vejo por aí- Respondeu Harry que ainda estava terminando o seu drink.

Harry não podia acreditar que tinha agido como idiota. Gaguejando e corando que nem uma menininha. - Deve ser por isso que ele saiu tão rápido. Também babando por ele desse jeito Mas acho que ele tava era chateado mesmo- pensou para si mesmo. Chuck era bonito e acima de tudo tinha um charme natural, não tinha como não chamar a atenção.

Sim o herói do mundo mágico gosta de garotos! Isso ocorreu depois do fiasco com Cho Chang e uma Gina Weasley grudenta e irritante, o que não era para menos. Além disso, quando estava com qualquer uma das duas não parecia certo, faltava alguma coisa e isso o fazia infeliz, o problema era o sexo errado, elas não despertavam nada nele.

Harry não chegou a por em prática sua sexualidade, mas sabia bem o que queria quando cuidava os outros meninos, os observando para ver se obtinha alguma reação diferente do que com as meninas.

Houve reação e uma ótima, ficou excitado quando passou a prestar mais atenção nos garotos nos vestiários depois dos treinos de quadribol.

Mas ninguém chamou tanto a atenção dele como Chuck Bass, que conseguiu deixá-lo corado só de ouvir a sua voz, um tanto rouca, e que dava arrepios só de pensar.

O problema era que seu objeto de desejo pelo jeito já tinha namorada, apesar de terem discutido e, ele não queria arrumar problemas, mal tinha chegado à cidade!

-Vamos ver o que acontece... nada de se precipitar... quem sabe essas férias se tornem ainda mais interessantes – desejou o moreno.

* * *

Pessoas, primeira vez que eu escrevo uma fic, provavelmente deve estar um horror, mas deu vontade de postar (me emocionei *-*) então tá aí o resultado.

Se gostarem dela eu continuo...

Se alguém leu muito obrigado pela atenção e se puderem deixar um comentário eu agradeceria mais ainda!

Então é isso.

Abraço


End file.
